Either Way
by CassandraHolly
Summary: It's exactly a year since his father left, and Dougie may or may not be gay. Either way, Tom, Dan and Harry don't care- but why can't he see that? If you're a homophobe, don't read because it may blow your closed little mind.


** PLEASE READ: I know i said i was trying to phase out the whole Child- like personality as far as Dougs is concerned but that idea didn't go down well with my imagination. So, here's another fic in which Dougie gets told off and Tom mothers him. **

**I know I usually set out all their personalities in the same way with every story (aka, Harry's and Danny's rocky relationship, Pudd, Flones, etc.) and those characteristics take part in a lot of my fics but I changed it for this story. So, enjoy, review, and send requests :) xx**

**PS: I know my writing style is kinda crappy but I'm genuinely exhausted and have been for a long time now, so.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dougie was in a bad mood, and it was pissing Danny off no end.<p>

He'd woken up later than the rest of them by _three hours_, refusing to get up when they told him too and yelling back at Tom when he lost his temper. He'd then stomped downstairs, grabbed a carton of strawberry milkshake, disappeared again, and stayed there for two more hours. Then he had came back downstairs to get his mobile, only for him and Harry to end up in a screaming match when Harry had taken his phone off him for not getting up on time- the phrase 'You're not my Dad,' had been used, which was strange for Dougie, who never spoke of his father. So Dougie had ended up stamping back up the stairs, slamming his door and not coming back out.

Now it was five in the evening. Danny, Harry and Tom were- still- watching the television set, boredom a huge factor. Dougie was in his room (surprise, surprise,) and the entire day had been a bust. Danny was annoyed, Harry was fuming and Tom, being Tom, was worried. So worried, he'd decided to call Dougie's mum, Sam, to see if she knew what to do with a pissed off Dougie.

"Hey, Sam," Danny now heard him saying in to the phone. "I was wondering if I could ask you something about Dougie?"

He explained the situation- all of it, including Dougie being told off by both him and Harry in the course of one day- and then was silent as Sam spoke. His voice went quieter, and Danny and Harry muted the T.V as he came back in, looking stressed.

"Guess what today is?" He said, falling on to a sofa and running a hand over his face, as was his habit.

"What?" Harry and Danny chorused.

"A year since Dougie's dad left. This time last year, according to his mum, Dougie's dad was yelling at his mum while he was locked in his room."

There was a small silence, then Harry said: "Why was he locked in his room?"

"Sam doesn't know. All she knows is that she came in the house to here Dougie banging on his door and begging to be let out and his dad laughing on the other side. That was when they started arguing..."

Danny voiced all their thoughts. "Shit."

"That's why he's been such a little fucker today, then." Harry said.

"And why he didn't want to get up." Tom added.

"And why he told Harry that he wasn't his dad." Danny chimed in.

"To be honest," Harry said after a minute, "I thought it was hormones... you know, maybe he was going through a phase."

"A phase?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones that all guys go through. One of those things where he feels rebellious, or like we hate him, or like he hates us, or like he feels trapped, or where he thinks he might be gay, or-"

"Fuck you."

This last comment came from the door; they all looked up in shock to see Dougie standing there. He was still wearing his pyjamas- grey baggy bottoms and a long sleeved grey top that was too big on him. He was paler than usual, and his blonde hair stuck up in all directions. The silence lasted for a long, tense moment, then Tom spoke, taking charge of the situation. For some reason, he was better at handling the sixteen year old than Harry or Danny.

"Why would you say that, Dougs?" He asked mildly. Dougie scowled at him, looking like a stubborn child.

"Really, though, it's a bit uncalled for. We understand that you're upset cause of your dad but Dougs, wouldn't it be better if you came and spoke to us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to speak to you."

"Who do you want to speak to?"

Dougie paused, the scowl fading.

"How about your dad?"

The minute the words were out of Danny's mouth, Dougie turned to him, fuming.

"Don't talk about him!"

"Why not?" Tom asked quietly.

"Cause he's a twat!"

"Language, Dougs."

Dougie looked like he wanted to scream. Or bash Tom's face in to a brick wall.

Or both.

"Stop- stop _calling _me that! And stop acting like you're in charge of me when you're _not_!" He was starting to sound a bit desperate and panicky; Harry stepped in.

"Technically, we are."

"Fuck you!" Dougie yelled again. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I believe you're still annoyed because I said you might be gay. You need to vent your anger, kiddo. Can I interest you in this cushion? Scream in to it, works like a charm." He chucked a cushion over to Dougie.

Bad move.

None of them saw what happened next until Dougie was on top of Harry, screaming unintelligible words and using every part of his body to inflict pain. Tom was over in a heartbeat, yanking Dougie off of Harry and on to the floor. Tom started yelling at him, furious at how out of line he was being; Dougie, just sat with his knees pulled to his chest, head on top of them, hands over his ears. Tom reached down and pulled his hands away. Dougie looked up, desperation and anger on his face, tears filling his eyes.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He screamed, then threw himself in a little ball and put his hands over his ears again. Tom fell silent, him and the other two watching as Dougie lay there, face in his knees, unmoving. The silence was broken, however, by Dougie, whispering something over and over again, fast and quiet. Tom crouched down and leaned over him, placing his ear right next to Dougie's cheek (the only visible part of his face). Dougie's didn't move.

Tom made out his words and blinked, leaning back slightly. The words that Dougie was chanting was 'I'm not.'

"You're not what, Dougie?"

As Dougie lapsed in to silence, Tom began to work out what was going on, saying it aloud as he thought it.

"You're not... gay? Harry was right. You are going through a phase, aren't you? At the same time as the anniversary of the day your dad left, you're going through the phase of wondering whether or not you're gay. Are they linked in some way? Oh. Oh, I get it. Dougie, your dad was angry at you because you were confused about it then too, wasn't he? You were wondering whether or not you're gay. Did you try and talk to him? You did, didn't you? And he... he locked you in your room. What did he say to you, Dougie?"

Danny and Harry watched in amazement as Tom lifted Dougie in to his lap, resting his chin on Dougie's head. Dougie started mumbling stuff. Danny and Harry caught a few words.

Fag.

Poofter.

Slut.

Whore.

Each word was worse than the next. Some of the stuff Dougie whispered were phrases- they heard 'Takes it up the ass', 'Might as well be a girl,' 'Said he would sell me as a prostitute, make a fortune'.

Tom's face was expressionless as he listened, gazing in to ace; Harry and Danny's tempers were well ahead of them. They were furious.

"Did he scare you, Dougie?" Tom whispered. "He locked you in your room. Why?" Dougie replied, and Tom repeated it.

"'So the world couldn't see your slutty little face anymore.' Dougie, you know that's not true. You're not a slut. You're not a fag, or a poofter. You might be gay," Dougie jerked and Tom tightened his grip. "But you don't deserve to be insulted like that. Dougie, it's just a phase. I went through it. Harry went through it. Dan was only just coming out of it when I met him. Dougie, you might be gay- and if you are, you're still our Pugs."

Dougie sniffed and looked up at him, eyes heartbroken.

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky swear." Tom linked Dougie's finger in his own and then kissed his forehead.

"But Dougie, either way, it doesn't give you the excuse to swear at anyone." Dougie looked ashamed.

"Apologize to Harry."

"Sorry for swearing at you, Harry."

"And hitting him."

"Sorry for hitting you, Harry."

Harry crouched down and smiled, flicking Dougie's nose.

"Didn't hurt, you weakling." He chuckled, and Dougie smiled tentatively.

"And either way," Danny added, stretching and flopping back on the sofa, "You're still a little shit when you're stroppy."

Dougie grinned and Tom ruffled his hair, pushing him lightly up before getting up himself.

"Either way," Harry whispered loudly, "Danny's gay too, so you wont be alone. Either way."

The cushion that had earlier been the cause of Dougie snapping was now thrown at Harry's head, who dodged and laughed at the scowling Danny.


End file.
